Show me the way
by Golden-Heretic
Summary: Al is kidnapped. Ed feels responsible for Al being taken. Who is behind the madness, and can Ed deal with his own problems in time to save Al. [Violence, Selfinjury] [UPDATE CHAPTER 9 IS UP]
1. Blinded

Note I do not own FMA in any way, if I did I wouldn't spend my time writing fan-fics I would be making a sequel to FMA.

Hey, this is my first FMA fan fiction, so please be gentle …thanks. Also if you haven't read the summary fully, this fan fiction is about self-injury, its written with that as the main plot. Remember the parts in the story that are Italics are flashbacks

Read and review … Enjoy

* * *

**__**

Chapter 1 - Blinded

* * *

Ed shifted in his bed and opened his eyes. The realization that morning had come hit him like a hammer as the sun rays shined in through a window. He sat up while rubbing his face, moments after squinting his eyes attempting to look around. His eyes focused on the nearby window with open curtains. He remembered he had forgotten to close them before going to sleep. He sat their for a minute thinking about that night, he couldn't even remember falling asleep.

_Al had went out to get Ed's cough medicine. The doctor strictly stated that Ed had to take the medicine until all the refills were gone. Ed was getting over a cold and Al was determined to make sure his brother would follow the doctors orders. So far so good. Al had went to the pharmacy last night for the last refill. The blonde boy wasn't to happy, having to take more. Ed had clearly stated time and again that the medicine the doctor gave him had to be poison. _

"This stuff taste like …" he stuck out his tongue _and made a sour face while shaking his head at an attempt to rid his mouth of the foul flavor " … like crap." He finished saying a few minutes later. Al just laughed. _

He was used to his brothers picky nature and he know better then anyone that Ed hated taking medicine. So he knew for sure that leaving his brother the responsibility of taking the medicine on his own was not a bright idea. If that was the case Ed would never get better.

Ed's eyes finally adjusted to the light, making the blurriness fade. He turned to look at the bed on the other side of the room. Although Al didn't sleep like normal people, Ed would always make sure he had a bed to kick back on. It was his own attempt to make Al still feel as close to a human being as possible.

As he noticed the empty bed his eyes shifted to the bathroom to see the door wide open. Ed knew from that moment Al wasn't in the room with him. He had also came to the conclusion that Al hadn't even came home last night. This conclusion came from the fact the curtains were still open and that Al's bed look untouched and neatly made.

It didn't worry Ed to much. They have just come back from Risembool the previous day,. Al would sometimes stay up all night and talk to Winry on the phone, telling her how their train ride was and more if something entertaining had happened. Ed assumed Al made his way to Headquarters and spent the entire night talking to her on the phone seeing as their room didn't have a phone jack. Although something in the back of his mind nagged at him, he easily brushed it off while getting dressed.

He walked over to a table where his folded clothes were placed. He grabbed his pants and put them on fastening his belt. Then bending over to pick up his boots he then strolling back over to the bed, sitting down and putting them on . He walked into the bathroom and took a look in the mirror.

He pulled out the hair tie and began to undo the braid with his fingers. Letting the strands of hair fall onto his shoulders. Then picking up the brush from the sink, he combed his hair before redoing the braid neatly. After brushing his teeth and washing his face he made his way back to the table, putting on his black under shirt then followed his black jacket. Fastening it, he quickly took his red jacket into his arms and headed out the door.

Throwing his red jacket around his shoulders , he slid his arms in as he walked down the busy street.  
Ed reached headquarters shortly, the barracks were only a few blocks away. He walked up the many stairs at the entrance of the building and entered. Heading to the Colonels office when he was stopped by Hughes.

"Ed, just the person I wanted to see" he greeted with his trademark smile while reaching into his pocket. "I thought I'd let you be the first to view the wonder of the world" Hughes continued.

Ed had realized what was coming and tried to slip away but was stopped in his tracks when a strong hand landed on his shoulder and a wallet plastic was shoved in his face.

"Just look at her Ed isn't she a sight for sore eyes" Everyone was used to this side of Hughes by now so it wasn't unusual for Ed to just sigh and endure the torture Hughes was going to dish out. "Look at this one, this is from our recent trip to the beach. Oh and this one is from when we went on a picnic and this last one is from when we took Elicia to the pony rides, doesn't she just look adorable in her sunflower dress and hat" Finally finding a pause in Hughes ramblings Ed managed to get out a "Yes that's wonderful Hughes" and a "She's getting prettier every time I see her" in an attempt to quiet the older mans ramblings.

From the looks of it Hughes was finished anyways as he folded up the plastic and put it back into his wallet.  
"So your on your way to see Mustang huh, another mission already?" The two began to walk away from the entrance and towards the Colonel's office once again.

"The Colonel had called me when I was in Risembool and told me to come see him the moment I got back to Central" Ed stated looking quite annoyed. They stopped just outside the door that lead to Mustangs office. "Well when you see Al tell him hello for me" Hughes said as he continued to walk down the long hallway. Ed thought it was kind of strange, if Al had been at headquarters all night Hughes was sure to see him first thing in the morning. Ed's thoughts stopped there as he opened the door and walked in.

It was a big room with a bunch of desks neatly placed around the office. A blonde haired women sat at the desk nearest to the door that read Colonel Mustangs Office. She raised her head as she heard the sound of the door shutting behind Ed.

"Hello Mr. Elric, Mustang has been waiting for you, go right in" With that she returned to her paper work.

Ed made his way across the office and to the wooden door with foggy glass for a window. Ed paused for a moment then brought his metal hand to the door frame and knocked, he waited for a short minute and then knocked again. Behind the door he heard a loud growling sound and then a loud stern "Come in". He opened the door stepping in and closing the door behind him, he looked over a the black haired man sitting behind a huge Victorian looking desk. Ed stood by the door for a few minutes, he was starting to get annoyed by the silence so he moved closer to the Colonels desk.

There was a bunch of papers stacked neatly on top and it appeared that Mustang hadn't even made a dent in them. Putting his signature on the final paper in front of him he looked up and around the room.

"Did I say you could sit down, Fullmetal?" He said in a stern voice knowing very well that Ed was standing. Ed looked at him baffled "What do you mean?" Mustangs eyes focused on Ed and a smirk spread across his face "Oh I apologize I didn't see you behind my pile of paper work" As if on cue Ed stomped up to the desk and slammed his hands down, Ed's metal hand making a louder thud noise then his flesh one. "Who are you calling so small, you need a magnifying glass just to see him?" Ed's face was cherry red and Mustang couldn't help but laugh aloud. "Well if the shoe fits, now can we get down to business, I want to make the duration of this little visit short" another smirk appearing on Mustangs face.

Ed tried his best to ignore that comment for he knew it was aimed at him but he was more curious now to why Mustang had called him here. "As you might have guess" Mustang begin, while motioning for Ed to take a seat on the leather couch. "I called you here to give you a briefing on your next mission, but …" Mustang trailed off a little into thoughts which left Ed wondering what the BUT was all about.

"But what?" he asked letting curiosity get the best of him. "Things have changed" Mustang said snapping out of whatever daze he had went into.

Quickly changing his tone and losing any smooth calmness he normally retained. "Listen to me Edward, you are not allowed to leave central." Ed's face gave away the shock and the lack of understanding he had on the sentence. What had changed so much in the past few days since he and Al had been gone. But without thinking Ed of course always jumps on the defensive.

"Who the hell do you think you are to be telling me where I can and cannot go?" Ed was now standing and he was wondering when he made that transition. Roy took to his feel as well while laying his palms flat on his desk, leaning forward a bit. "I am your commanding officer and this is an order Fullmetal." Ed didn't look pleased by this statement, his mouth was arched in a frown and he was standing with his arms folded across his chest. "Its your choice Fullmetal, either follow the orders I give you or I can have you thrown in the brig, its that simple" Mustang sat back down in his seat.

"What's going on that your not telling me? I don't like being kept in the dark Colonel." Ed said approaching Mustang. As he did so Roy slipped a file into the top drawer of his desk. "Its nothing you need to worry about Fullmetal, just remain in central and take another week or two vacation" Mustang then went back to his paper work, letting the boy stand there thinking about what he had just be told.

"But Colonel …" Ed started but then was cut off " That's all Edward." Mustang motioned for Ed to leave his office. "Roy tell me what's …" Ed stared being ever so bold in using the Colonel's first name but again Mustang cut him off "That's all Fullmetal, you are dismissed" with that Ed turned around and stormed out of Mustangs office slamming the door behind him causing the fogged glass window to rattle. He stormed by Hawkeye causing a few papers to fly off her desk on his way out.

As Ed stormed down the hall he bumped into Armstrong. "Hello Mr. Elric, how are you today?" Ed just huffed and continues walking, then it dawned on him that he hadn't seen Al all day and he spun around quickly to look at Armstrong. "Have you seen Al?" Armstrong thought for a few minutes "No I haven't why is he missing?" Ed looked at the floor, thinking about how long its had been since Al made his so called disappearance. "No I was just looking for him that's all" Ed said and then made his way to the library.

Walking into the library he looked around a little to see if he spotted Al, when he didn't turn up he went to the front desk, the librarian there knew the brothers well from their frequent visits. "Hi ma'am, I was wondering if you have seen my brother today?" she looked at him with a sweet smiles "I'm sorry no I haven't" she replied and started cataloging more books. "Are you sure?" Ed had been almost certain that he would find Al here. The lady smiled again "I think I would remember seeing your brother, I'm sorry he hasn't been in today" Ed looked at the floor "Ok thank you" he said turning on his heals, heading to the big wooden doors he glanced at the clock above the door way '2:30 in the afternoon already, guess I slept in a lot longer then I realized' he thought as he opened the big doors and walked out. Ed stood at the top of the stairway looking down on the city streets as the sun shown down on the cars driving by 'where could Al have gone?' Ed thought and for the first time today Ed stared to worry about Al's disappearance.

* * *

So how was the first chapter? I really hope it didn't suck to bad. Its kinda off to a slow start. Not really giving much info about what's really going on but that's ok… more will be reviled in chapter 2 I promise. Please review … thanks.

* * *


	2. Headstrong

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA in anyway but FMA stuff makes for a great birthday gift -wink wink-

* * *

**Chapter: 2 - Headstrong**

* * *

Ed looked all over Central for Al. All the local places his brother liked to go. Even down an alley where he had said a mother cat and her babies lived but, no Al. By then Ed had called Winry to see if she heard anything but it seemed no one had seen or talked to the youngest Elric all day.

Ed sat on the headquarters stairway looking up at the sky. It hadn't been a complete 24 hours so he couldn't report Al missing to the police. He sure as hell didn't want to get the bastard Colonel involved. He didn't need his help for anything, he would sooner die then ask for Mustang's help. It was Al who was missing not him after all and he couldn't let that kind of thing happen to his brother. Which was making the thought of the Colonel's assistance become rather enticing.

Just as he was getting up the courage to go ask Mustang for help, no matter how it hurt his pride, Hughes sat down next to him.

"Is everything ok Ed? You look kind of depressed." Hughes always wore a warming smile on his face. It would make anyone willing to just spell there guts and anything else that was bothering them at the time. Ed did all he could to remain calm and not get worked up.

"I just haven't been able to fine Al all day." Ed said with a weak smile trying to reassure Hughes that everything was fine although he didn't quite believe it himself.

Hughes smile faded quickly when he heard the news and he quickly pulled Ed to his feet and started dragging him in through headquarters front door.

"Hughes, what's going on, stop it" Ed said while struggling to break free of Hughes hold.

"You haven't heard the news have you? Recently people have been going missing, no one knows why. So far it seems that the kidnapper hasn't been killing them since no bodies have been reported, but that doesn't really say much" he stopped talking as they entered the passage.

_**++Show Me The Way++**_

They passed Hawkeye aiming for the door Mustang was sure to be behind. Hughes flung it open without knocking and closed it faster then he had opened it startling Mustang.

Roy glanced up quickly.

"Yes please come in Hughes and make yourself at home." he chocked out in a sarcastic tone. The Colonel looked to Hughes and then to Ed.

"Is there a problem?"

Hughes wasted no time. He chimed in almost cutting Mustang off before he finished his inquiry.

"We have another report of a mission person." Hughes said and Mustang gave him the mother of all dirty looks.

"Ed, step outside I need speak with Hughes in private. You know for adults only." Roy was trying to make Ed forget about what Hughes had just said and worry more about the kid comment. Before the plan had a chance to work Hughes was speaking again.

"It's about his brother, he's been missing since this morning". Hawkeye leaned against the door frame to Mustang's office, holding a file. It wasn't in her nature to eavesdrop but she didn't want to interrupt either.

"Actually it's been since last night." Ed said. His head was bowed and he had a blank look on his face staring at the floor. "He went out to get me some medicine and I had accidentally fallen asleep, so I didn't noticed until this morning that Al didn't come home."

Mustangs eyes narrowed at him "You should have said something sooner. We could have been looking for Al this whole time and might have had a better chance to pick up a lead."

This only made Ed feel even worse as the thoughts of what he should have done ran thought his mind.

"But I just thought that maybe … maybe he was doing something. I don't know." Ed shook his head as he felt the tears begin to swell in his eyes

"You didn't want to jump to conclusions incase you were wrong. You guys might have been accidentally missing each other all day" Hughes stated trying to reassure Ed that it wasn't his fault.

As more thoughts filled Ed's mind a rage seemed to come with it

"Is this what you didn't want to tell me earlier?" Ed blurted out. "Is this why you ordered me to stay in Central? If so, and you told me sooner then I would have been aware Al may have been kidnapped. I would have said something earlier be-before it got to late, no-now he could be hurt or worse."

Ed's anger seemed to fad as he rambled on. It was obvious to Mustang and Hughes that Ed was beating himself up for it inside.

'_Why did I let him go to get the medicine that late at night? Why didn't I stop him?'_

These thoughts kept running through his head until Hawkeye interrupted them by entering the room. She felt bad for Ed and how mustang was treating him, so she decided to intervene.

"Sir, another report has just come in. Dennis Wilson the Mercury Alchemist has been reported missing, friends and family say they haven't heard from him all day. He's also missed a few launch appointments." she stated.

"Did they check his residence?" Mustang questioned, looking at the older blonde.

"No sir, they believed him to be at work, so they didn't bother. Would you like me to send someone?" she asked while setting the report on his desk.

"No that's ok. Just let me know any other news that comes in." Roy sat back down in his chair and rested his forehead in his hands.

"Yes sir." Hawkeye replied, coming to attention and saluting before turning to the door and leaving.

Ed and Hughes were now sitting on the leather couch in Mustangs office.

"I guess I should get to work. I am part of the investigations department after all." Hughes stated as he began to stand up.

"Where would you start? I mean it seems you don't know much about this kidnapper." Ed said in a small voice.

"Well, we know he's going after Alchemist only. State Alchemist to be exact." Hughes walked to the door, waving his hand in the air while letting out a 'see you later' before closing it behind him.

Ed sat in disarray on the couch _'after State Alchemists' _he thought _'then why take Al'. _

Mustang interrupted answering Ed's mental questions as if he could read minds.

"They probably have seen you and Al together so they assumed since you were a State Alchemist, he was probably one to." Mustang now leaning back in his chair looking out the window. "From the reports and the missing Alchemists, they seem to be going after powerful and higher up people. Maybe from the looks of your brother, they thought he was stronger then most, deciding he was a good candidate for whatever they're planning."

Ed just stood up without saying a word. He looked as if there was something he wanted to say but his mouth wouldn't let him. When he could finally speak all he said was;

"Can I be excused?"

Mustang nodded his head and watched as Ed left his office.

Not knowing where to go or what to do, Edward just blankly walked and walked until he found himself in the restroom. Not being able to contain his sickness any longer, he rushed over to one of the empty stalls knelling down over one of the toilets.

_**++Show Me The Way++**_

Mustang got up and walked to the office door. He opened it just a crack.

"Lieutenant, I would like a word with you."

Hawkeye stood, leaving her paper work that instant and walked into Roy's office closing the door behind her.

"Yes sir?" She moved closer to his desk as he settled back in his chair once more.

"Tell Hughes to take a crew and go inspect the Mercury Alchemist's residence" He ordered. The order lacked its normal bite and Riza noticed.

"Sir, the Lieutenant Colonel already informed me he planned on that course of action earlier and has already left to do so." Mustang sighed. Leaning forward he rest his head in the palm of his hands.

"Sir, would you like some coffee?" Hawkeye asked trying to be of some comfort to Roy.

"Sure that would be nice." The dark haired replied.

Hawkeye started out of the office. When she reached the door she looked back to Mustang.

"Sir, I'm sure Alphonse will be fine. He's a strong boy after all." With that said she exited the room and closed the door, quickly making her way to the staff lounge area to apprehend a cup of coffee for the Colonel.

Roy sighed, dropping his hands to the desk in search for his pen

'_Al's not the brother I'm particularly worried about at the moment' _he thought to himself.

Although Al was the one who was missing he was almost certain that the armored Elric was in no real danger, for the moment that is. As long as he remained useful to the kidnappers and their cause he was safe, Fullmetal on the other hand seemed to be unstable at the moment and if Mustang needed Ed's usual divide and conquer tactics on his side he wasn't sure if the Fullmetal pip-squeak would prove useful in the state he's in.

He returned to his paper work trying to brush off the never ending cycle of thoughts.


	3. Hanging on

Reminder: Italics are flash backs (or thoughts). So lets get to the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa, i just borrow them and use them for my entertainment.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Hanging On**

* * *

Ed was still in the restroom sitting on the floor with his knees tucked up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them.

'_What's wrong with me?' _He thought. _'This isn't me, I don't act like this.'_

He brought himself gradually to his feet and swayed over to the restroom sink. He looked at himself in the mirror while turning on the water, he splashed his face a few times hoping that would clear his mind. Unknown to others Ed has been fighting a war inside himself, that even his brother didn't know about, for quiet some time. The specific title for Ed's condition was Self-Injurer or at least that's what he had been told.

"I'm not going to do it" he whispered quietly to himself. He quickly grabbed a paper towel and dried his face, then practically ran from the restroom. He was walking down the hall pretty fast, lost in his minds ramblings that he wasn't going to cut again. It wasn't worth it. Turning the corner rather fast Ed bumped into Havoc.

"Hey there boss, what seems to be the rush?" Havoc said while smiling around his trademark cigarette hanging between his lips. "Are you in that big of a hurry to see the Colonel?"

Ed stared up at him in a bit of a shocked state .

"Oh um, sorry, didn't mean to run into you like that."

Havoc put a hand on Ed's head "No worries boss, just watch those blind corners." With that he continued on his way.

Ed had just realized that he was indeed heading in the general direction of the Colonel's office.

"That's it I'll just hang around Mustang for a while until this feeling goes away" He started at a dead sprint and didn't stop until he reached the office door, swinging it open he saw Hawkeye still sitting behind her desk and Ed rushed passed her.

"Ah Ed the Colonels not in …"

Before she could finish her sentence Ed had disappeared into the office and closed the door behind him.

"…at the moment" she finished looking at the now shut door, left wondering what that was all about.

**++Show Me The Way++**

_All that paper work had made Roy hungry. The fact of the matter was, his thoughts weren't allowing him to finish anything. so he came up with a rather defined plan and marched out of his office stating he was hungry and his work couldn't get finished with him in that state. _

_Hawkeye just sighed, she had a pretty good idea that hunger wasn't the case, but if that was the best excuse he could come up with … She sighed again _

"_What am I going to do with him?" she stated as she continued with her work._

**++Show Me The Way++**

Mustang sat alone in the mess hall picking at his food, he took his pocket watch out.

'_10 minutes till 5' _he thought _'no wonder the foods still warm.' _

In all honesty he wasn't really that hungry but he felt if he stayed locked up in that office for another minute more he was going to go on a barbequing rampage, which would look extremely bad on his record. Mustang allowed a mental picture to play out in his mind, he could just picture what the headlines would read.

"_Today in central, a high ranking official went on a murderous killing spree. Not only was this man an Alchemist he was the one and only Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang" the headlines would read._

"_I don't know what came over him, he was in his office doing routine paper work and then bam he snapped, literally" said an interviewed personal._

Mustangs mind was jolted back to reality when someone sat across from him.

"You know Roy you really need to take care of yourself and stop stressing so much." Hughes chuckled.

Mustang glared at him then dove his fork into his pile of potatoes and shoved them into his mouth. Mustangs eyed him as he took a drink which spoke novels telling Maes to spill the beans in a manner of speaking.

"We didn't find anything out of the ordinary at his house" He began. "but the funniest thing happened" Hughes grabbed a bagel off of Roy's tray. "One of his neighbors remembers hearing a moving truck outside the residence late one night."

Hughes took a bite of the bagel and Roy waited patiently for Hughes to continue.

"Then the next morning some guy that the neighbor hadn't seen before was moving stuff into the house." Hughes pushed the remaining amount of the bagel into his mouth.

"If he moved, why does the military still have that address as Dennis Wilson's current residence" Mustang said "It's what's on his file that Hawkeye brought into my office this morning." The Colonel ran his hand thought his jet black hair trying to analyze the situation.

Hughes laughed.

"Wait there's more." Maes stated. "He still receives his mail there to keep up the appearance that its still his house. Plus the neighbor hasn't seen anyone come or go from that house in a few weeks or so."

That sent off a bell in Mustangs head. "Right around the time these kidnapping started happening."

Hughes nodded "Exactly."

It was pushing it a little to far for them to think that they had this all figured out, they still didn't know why the Mercury Alchemist seemed to be involved, or what they were planning to do and furthermore they had no clue where they were hold up. They had a pretty good idea that it would have to be in Central but in a big city like Central there were plenty of places for rats to hide.

**++Show Me The Way++**

Ed had settled down on the Colonels office couch trying to get himself to relax and concentrate on something else. Before he realized it he had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city, Al sat in what looked to be a basement. Just recently waking up he looked outside through a little rectangle shaped window at the sky.

"Where am I?" he said quietly to himself

'_How long have I been asleep?' _his mind questioned _'Where is Ed? Is he ok? Am I going to be ok?' What happened?'_

Al tried remembering what had happened but it was all kind of fuzzy. He remembered leaving his brother to go get some medicine. Leaving the store just as they were closing for the night, he also remembers being followed.

"Oh no-" his voice rang out "I've been kidnapped." he remembered everything now.

**++Show Me The Way++**

_Al had thanked the merchant for staying open a few minutes later to fill Ed prescription. Then he left the store heading down the street towards the building where he and his brother were staying in. _

_Two blocks away he stopped to look at a mother cat and her three calico babes sleeping in an ally. _

_That's when it happened. _

_A tall man with black pants and a dark hooded jacket came into view as he stepped in-between Al and his view of the cats._

"_The Fullmetal Alchemist, pleasure to meet you." the man said with a slight snicker in a low husky voice. "We've been looking for you."_

_Al turned as he heard some scratching sounds behind him but it was to late. _

_One of the Alchemists behind him had already drawn a transmutation circle and activated it, sending three metal pikes jolting towards Al. Although he appears to be slow Al dodged two of the pikes but the third one, well Al wasn't so lucky. It pierced though his chest plate knocking him to the ground. Al managed to keep a good hold on the contents in his hands._

_Al laid motionless on the ground. His eyes focusing on the sky. _

"_Brother, help" he called in a weak voice, then he slipped into a slumber and the eye sockets that normally shined white went black. _

_The second Alchemist turned and walked around the corner. Just then a van came into sight, the three men loaded Al into the it. _

"_This was easier then I thought." The first Alchemist stated as he climbed into the front set next to the driver. The Alchemist with the black hood climbed in by Al and slid the door to the van closed. "Of course it was, what would you expect from a child." _

_The three Alchemist turned to face the back of the van. Now looking at the man setting in the shadows. "Master Wilson will be pleased" The Alchemist in the front said as they began to drive down the road._

Al brought his knees to his chest and sat in the basement. Watching the sky slowly change to a orange color as sunset approached. "Brother …help me" he wined in a small voice.

* * *

**+++To Be Continued+++**


	4. Lying eyes

I'm back and ready to update. Sorry I'm a day late, been really busy. Thanks to everyone who's been reading my story. I haven't gotten around to reply to all the comments individually yet but I will soon in later chapters. I tried making this chapter a little longer then the others. Sometimes its hard to tell how long they are when your typing them on Microsoft Works. They appear shorter when I change the format. (But the word count is higher)

I would like to give a special thanks to my Beta. He says I'm getting better with my punctuation and grammar. (Shitty education system)

Warning: This chapter contains actual SI scenes. If this bothers you in anyway please don't read. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or any of the characters. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa, i just borrow them and use them for my entertainment.

So with out further adieu …

* * *

**__**

Chapter 4 - Lying eyes

* * *

Ed awoke, sitting quickly he made an attempt to regain his bearings. In a matter of minutes the days events rushed back and he remembered where he was. Getting to his feet he walked over to Mustangs desk turning on the lamp sitting on top while pulling out his pocket watch to check the time. "6:15" he said out loud. He never intended on staying that long at headquarters, after all he still had to fine Al. Shoving his watch back into his front pocket he made a beeline for the door but the memory of something that happened earlier that day stopped him in his tracks.

"What's going on that your not telling me? I don't like being kept in the dark Colonel." Ed said approaching Mustang. As he did so Roy slipped a file into the top drawer of his desk. "Its nothing you need to worry about Fullmetal, just remain in central and take another week or two vacation" Mustang then went back to his paper work, letting the boy stand there thinking about what he had just be told.

"But Colonel …" Ed started but then was cut off " That's all Edward." Mustang motioned for Ed to leave his office. "Roy tell me what's …" Ed stared being ever so bold in using the Colonel's first name but again Mustang cut him off "That's all Fullmetal, you are dismissed" with that Ed turned around and stormed out of Mustangs office slamming the door behind him causing the fogged glass window to raddled. He stormed by Hawkeye causing a few papers to fly off her desk on his way out.

Coming back to reality, Ed turned around and made his way to Mustangs desk. "He was hiding something." Stepping behind the desk he took a seat and opened up the drawer seeing the folder Mustang had slid in there earlier

"I will bet big bucks and say that this folder the Colonel was trying so hard to hide has something to do with the kidnapping" Pulling the folder from the drawer, he placed it on top of the desk and opened it. There were reports of a few other missing Alchemist, none of which Ed recognized. As he lifted the reports into his hands a few picture fell from the pages, setting the reports down Ed took the pictures in his hands, the photos were of a few old abandoned warehouses located in central. 'These all look like places the kidnappers would likely uses as a hideout' he thought to himself 'but I bet the Colonel has already sent men to investigate, so it would do me no good to…' something shiny caught Ed's attention pulling him away from his thought process. He moved a few of the papers in the desk to get a clear view of what it was, Ed took in a shaky breath, and leaned back in the chair.

Ed had calmed himself down before, from the point of wanting to cut, but now all the feelings rushed back, he sat there looking at the box cutter in the desk. He shut his eyes trying to direct his thoughts somewhere else, but the more he tried the more he felt the feeling building up inside of him. He quickly reach into the drawer and took the box cutter into his auto-mail hand. "Just this once" he told himself aloud "I wont do it ever again, I just need it this once" he laid the box cutter on his leg as he rolled up his left sleeve revealing his flesh arm, looking down at his arm seeing the many scars from past cuts, he picked the box cutter up again and brought the blade to his skin. Pressing the blade down on the top of his arm with a considerable amount of force, he began to drag the blade down towards his hand. Removing the blade when he felt that the cut was long enough, he set the box cutter on the desk as he turned his attention back to his arm. A thin line of blood began to trickle out, making the cut stand out even more. After a few minutes the blood started to flow out of it a little bit faster and Ed leaned back in the chair once again and closed his eyes.

--------

Roy had spent a few hours with Hughes going over the Mercury Alchemist past residences to see if anything struck a cord, when nothing set off an alarm Hughes had suggested that he and a few other go investigate the houses to see if anything turned up, Roy just nodded and began putting the files back where they belonged. Making his way back to his office he passed Hawkeye in the hall, she had finished with her paper work and was taking it to be filed.

"Sir, I took the liberty and grabbed your finished paper work from your desk, I'll have it filed accordingly" she stated with a smile "Oh and you have a sleeping guest in your office" she informed him. He arched his brow in curiosity "Who might that be?" Hawkeye gave a quick salute and as she was walking away she called out "Mr. Elric, sir" she turned the corner leaving Mustang standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face, at least no one was around to see it.

Mustang reached his office door a few minutes later, hearing no commotion inside he suspected that Ed was still asleep. He opened the door quietly to find the older Elric sitting in his chair with his eyes closed. Shutting for door he made his way over to the desk, Ed's eyes jolted open at the sound of the door closing, looking wide eyed at the Colonel, he remembered his cut arm and hurried to pull his sleeve down to hid the wound. 'Guess I wasn't quiet enough' Roy thought "What are you doing at my desk Fullmetal? Is there something I can do for you?" Ed still had that deer caught in the headlights look on his face and that confused Roy a little. Roy knew he was intimidating but he never knew how much until now. The box cutter on his desk caught his eye. 'Blood' he thought as he focused on it ' why is there blood …' at that moment his heart stopped in his chest and his intimidating gaze was being cast back on Ed who was now making his way for the door with out saying a word. "Hold it right there Fullmetal."

Ed froze in his tracks, he could feel Mustangs cold stare. The blonde wanted to make a break for it. The young Alchemist moved his hand to open the door once more, hoping he could get out of the office. Where he would go didn't matter as long as he was far away from here, far away from him. Ed started to pull at the door when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, that hand spun him around and slammed him up against his only exit. "Just what the hell is going on here Fullmetal" Mustang looked down on him and Ed was shocked to see the expression he had on his face. It wasn't the usual look he always wore, and that smirk of his was no where to be seen, he looked sincerely worried. "Let me go" Ed shouted trying to shake free of Roy's hold. His voice rang out laced with the terror he felt.

He had been caught and he was scared. Mustang let loose on his grip, his mind flashed with thoughts from the war, hearing the sheer terror in Ed's voice stunned him. He never in a million years would think he would hear that come from Fullmetal.

Given this leeway Ed wasted no time, he reached for the door knob once more and pulled the door open just enough so he could escape. Roy realized what happened and thru the door open all the way, bolting down the hall after Ed. Roy wanted nothing more then to protect the Elric brothers, even though the feeling wasn't on display for all to see. Finally Mustang caught up with Edward, grabbing him by the back of his jacket, he launched him in the completely opposite direction in which he was running. Quickly gathering the young Alchemist in his arms he proceeded to carry the struggling boy back to his office. Once back in his office he placed Ed on the couch and returned to the door to close it. Ed brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Mustang sat between the door and the boy. Ed's breathing was heavy and he looked as if he was going to breakdown any moment and cry.

"You're going to tell me what's going on Fullmetal, and you're going to tell me now!" Mustang said in a stern voice.

There was a pissed yet terrified look on Ed's face. "What do you care? Its not your problem." he shot back. Roy was fed up, he took hold of Ed's arm pushing up the sleeve revealing the fresh wound and many scars. Mustang took in a shaky breath before he started to speak.

"Explain this Fullmetal, I want to know." Ed pulled his arm out of Roy's grip, turning his face away from the older Alchemist "Its no big deal." Mustang sighed, at least Ed is answering him. "Why would you do that Edward?" Ed turned to face him. Its very rare that Ed hears his real name coming from Mustang "I … umm" Ed trails off, not really sure what to say. Mustang walks over to the desk and picks up the box cutter. "Edward, what would cause you to do this?" Mustang sat on the couch next to Ed holding the blade in his hand. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" Mustang had never handled a situation quiet like this one, so he wasn't sure what to think. "No" Ed shouted "Then why?" Mustang continued. Ed lowered his gaze to the floor no longer looking at Mustang "I …I don't know, it helps me to relax I guess." Mustang sat quiet for a minute taking in everything "When did you start doing this?" he finally asked Ed.

Ed shook his head "Its been a few years, I cant remember how long"

Mustang stood up and walked back over to his desk taking a medicine box from the bottom drawer. Setting the box on the table in front of the couch he sat back down. "Ed, your going to stop this" He said as he opened the box and took out a small bottle of alcohol, cotton balls and gauze "Do you under stand?" Ed nodded his head as Mustang took his arm with his hand and started cleaning the wound. Confirming that Ed completely understood, Roy asked again "Do you understand me, Fullmetal?"

Ed looked up with an annoyed look on his face but Mustang didn't care, he wanted a vocal confirmation this time and Ed knew that "Yes I heard you" he snapped "and besides, I can stop when ever I want" Mustang put the cotton ball on the table "I sure hope so for your sake and your brothers" Mustang stopped talking when he heard his office door open and turned around to see who it was. Ed tried pulling his arm away from Mustang but the Colonel only tightened his grip. Hughes walked in closing the door behind him, then turning his attention to the two Alchemist sitting on the couch.

As he approached them he saw the bloody box cutter on the desk "Is everything ok in here?" Hughes questioned in a worried tone as his gaze shifted from the blade to Ed's injured arm. Mustang continued to bandage Ed's arm "The situation is …" he trailed off a little bit and Ed looked at him wide eyed 'Is he going to tell Hughes everything?' he thought to himself 'No he cant.'

Mustang sighed as he found his words again "everything's fine, it was just an accident" Ed let out a sigh of relief, he never really expected Mustang to lie or cover up for him especially when it came to Hughes. "Did you find anything at Dennis's old residence?" Mustang added changing the subject. "That's why I came" Hughes stated "come on" he motioned for Roy to follow him as he left the office. Mustang had just finished bandaging up Ed's arm. Pulling his sleeve back down Edward stood up to leave "I should let you get to work" Mustang stood carrying the first aid box back to his desk "Where do you think your going?" Ed whipped around now looking at Mustang "I'm going to look for my brother, where else would I go?" Setting the box back in the drawer he closed it, then picked up his jacket and headed for the door as well.

"You might be interested in what Hughes has found at the Dennis residence, seeing as how he's the Alchemist who kidnapped Al." Ed's eyes went wide and he just stared as the Colonel passed by him.

"Besides I'm not letting you out of my sight until we finish our conversation" Mustang stated holding the door open for Ed to exit

"I thought we were finished" Ed shot back as he left the office, and went into the hall where Hughes was waiting

"Not by a long shot" Mustang replied. The three made their way out of Headquarters and down the steps where Hughes had a car waiting for them.

* * *

-sighs- That was the end of chapter 4. -hides behind a bolder- Please don't throw things at me. -shouts- I'M REALLY SORRY ED. Hope this one was a bit more entertaining then the rest. Poor Ed. I know he's not as unstable as I make him out to be. So all you Ed fans don't hurt me.

Until the next chapter, ADIOS

* * *


	5. Missing you

Hello again, this is Chapter 5. It isn't really long, so I decided to hold off posting it until I was nearly done with chapter 6. So chapter 6 just needs to be read by my beta.

Missing you was mainly written to give better insight to Dennis "The Mercury Alchemist". Like why he's doing what he's doing and what his personality is like. It was also written to show a little more on the situation Al is in.

Enjoy

* * *

**__**

Chapter 5 - Missing you

* * *

The door to the basement opened and two Alchemist lackeys rushed in, heading towards the huge suit of armor sitting in the far corner. Both Alchemist were caring a sheet of metal. Once reaching the youngest Elric, one of the Alchemist took hold of Al's arm placing it against the wall, while the second alchemist placed one sheet of metal over his wrists. With a free hand the second alchemist processed in drawing a transmutation circle on the metal, when activated it changed the metal into a shackle which bound Al to the structure. This sequence of events was mimicked on Al's other arm, the end result was a completely bound Alphonse. Life returned to the youngest Elric and he started to struggle against the shackles.

"Let me go" Alphonse began "What do you want with me? Why are you doing this?"

The lackeys remind quiet while Al ranted. A few moments later Dennis the Mercury Alchemist walked into the room with a tray of food, upon seeing Al he knew that this wasn't Fullmetal, the prodigy boy that everyone talked about. Giving his lackeys a deadly look, he dismissed them. Once they were clear out of hearing range he sat down the tray of food.

"Here, I thought you might be hungry kid." Alphonse looked at him in confusion. The man wasn't a very strong looking man, in fact he looked rather slim

"What do you want from me? Please let me go? I'm not the Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm not even a state…" Al began but was cut off by Dennis.

"I see that now. My men were mistaken and I apologies for that, but I cant just let you go either" Dennis looked to be a caring man, a smart man "Letting you go is to risky, sorry kid" Al's gazed turned to the floor, he had hoped he could reason with the man in charge, convince him he wasn't the Fullmetal Alchemist and maybe they would allow him to leave, but he was wrong.

Al started wondering what they wanted his brother anyways. Of course his brother was famous but anyone that came looking for him always wanted his talent and his skills for some purpose. Al assumed this man was no different from the others. Al looked up to meet the mans gaze.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist is a kid like me, right? What would you want with a kid?" Al asked playing dumb. He wasn't sure if the man knew about him being the brother of the infamous Alchemist or not but he was going to try and get as much information out of this man as possible.

The older man nodded "Yes, he is a child. The military accepted him at the age of 12. I hear he is very talented and he can use Alchemy without a transmutation circle" Dennis said. "We are trying to recruit powerful Alchemists with the intention of causing a rebellion against the military. Since State Alchemist are better trained then civilian Alchemist, I've decided to make mine a winning team. " The man had a distant look on his face and he rambled on "Yes get as many State Alchemist as I can. The military wont stand a chance against us. Pass me up for promotions will they" Dennis laughed and it echoed though the basement. The caring side of the man seemed to slip away. "I'll show them" Al could see the anger in his eyes, the sheer passion for destruction 'He's a State Alchemist too?' Al thought

"What if the recruited State Alchemist don't want to help you, they know about your plans then, so I'm sure you cant let them go?" Al questioned.

'It's apparent that the man has been planning this for a long time. I haven't heard about any murders, so what happened to the Alchemist that didn't want to follow the plan?' Al thought.

"If they don't want to join our cause, we just …make them" there was an evil look in Dennis's eyes. The look of a man who has been pushed to his breaking point. The look of a man who's lost all self control.

Al suddenly felt hope slipping away. Dennis headed for the basement door "Please let me go" Al cried "I want to go home" He struggled against the restraints but it was no good they wouldn't break.

Dennis opened the door and turned to Al with the same destructive look on his face "I cant let you go, Elric. You're going to be the bait. You're going to be the one to lure your brother the Fullmetal Alchemist here." With that Dennis was out the door and slammed it shut. Al whimpered 'So he knew who I was after all' Alphonse thought to himself. He leaned his head to the side attempting to look out the basement window. It was dark now and the blackness seemed to blend with his mood, he knew that his brother would come looking for him and now he wished that he wouldn't. 'There has to be a way out of here' he thought 'only if I can get out of these shackles.' Al's mind drifted as his spirit weakened and exhaustion set in.

---

The car ride to the old Dennis residence wasn't to long. Ed spent most of the time looking at passing scenery. Mustang and Hughes talked a little about the case at hand but then nothing else was said. Havoc, who had been persuaded by Hughes to drive, looked in his rear view mirror at the three in the back. He didn't dare bring up a conversation. From the looks of things everyone was either warn out, pissed or PMSing and he didn't care be lit on fire, battered with auto-mail or worse drug into Hughes ceremonial rants about his daughter. No sir Havoc knew when to keep his mouth shut.

A few moments later and they arrived at the destination, stopping the car Havoc turned around. "Okie Dokie were here" He stated. "Thank you for traveling the havoc express." He jokingly tried to lighten the mood, but no one seemed to be paying attention. 'What a bunch of grumps' he thought as his passengers unloaded themselves from the vehicle.

The military had set up lights around the house that were brighter then the sun, or at least it seemed that way. A soldier ran up to Hughes quickly updating him on a few things that happened since he was gone. Apparently they found a secret room in the house, containing files stolen from Headquarters. The files were of State Alchemist. Mustang and Ed, who had been lagging behind, finally caught up to Hughes. The soldier saluted Mustang and returned to his duties. "Has something happened?" Mustang questioned, looking at the troubled expression on his friends face. "Nothing that wasn't to be expected" Hughes answered. He turned swiftly and pointed at a van in the driveway. "This van was rented 3 days ago. It was paid for in cash, and was supposed to be returned that night." Hughes began explaining "I talked to the man who helped fill out the paper work. He said the man who rented the van looked worried about something. I asked about the mans appearance, but all he could remember was the man had dark hair and was very slim." Pausing for a brief second he continued. "Were pretty sure that the man in fact was Dennis Wilson. Although the name he gave was different." As Hughes went on Ed started looking around but not moving away from the older men. Hughes's military team had the back door of the van open and something inside caught Ed's eye. The blonde slowly made his way to the vehicle and Mustang noticed. He held out his hand to Hughes, gesturing for him to be quiet.

"Fullmetal, where are you going?" Mustang called out, but got no reply. Both of the older men watch in curiosity.

Ed reached into the van and pulled out a brown paper bag from under the seat. Opening it, Ed removed the contents. Golden eyes opened wide in horror, causing Mustang and Hughes to rush over to him. "What is it Ed?" Hughes called out.

"Al." Ed stuttered. As the other two reached him, Mustang grabbed the object out of his hands. Glancing down at the label. It was a prescription bottle, with the name 'Edward Elric printed on it. It was the medicine that Al had gotten a refill for. Mustang looked up to see Ed was bolting into the house.

"Al…" Ed shouted. "Al, answer me." he ran all over the house, up the stairs and back down, until he found himself at the front door again. A few of the nearby soldiers stopped to watch Ed, others continued with their work. Ed was now standing on the porch out of breath. Hughes walked over to the blonde boy. "I'm sorry Ed, we searched the house thoroughly. Al isn't here."

* * *

So that's the end of chapter 5. Hope you guys liked it. I will be posting chapter 6 soon, as said earlier. Poor Al, don't you guys feel sorry for him. I'm evil I know putting him through all that but still THANKS FOR READING.

* * *

**Replying to reviews**

So I think I'll take this time to pick out a few reviews people gave and reply to them seeing that I have a little bit of time.

gemini: omg that is really good jumps on u wow please update update update.  
becomes your stalker

_-- Thanks for reading. Oh I got a stalker never had one before, hope you're the nice kind. No breaking into my house and stealing my personal stuff._

Crazyanimefreak15: Poor Ed. pops out of nowhere and gives Ed a hug  
Ed: WHAT THE HELL? WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?  
Me: I don't know. I just thought you needed a hug. Good luck. disappears leaving a very scared Ed Good luck with the next chapter! Update soon, please!

_-- Thanks for the luck I need it. Maybe you should just kidnap Ed then no one would ever mess with him. I'm sure you'd protect him right…_

Kay: Poor Edo mustang is such a jurk -throws punches at the air- i'll beat him up if he doesn't leave edo alone. amazing story so far hurry and update i want to know what happeneds next kk

_-- Be careful when attempting to beat up Mustang, you might end you charcoal. Thank you for reviewing._

ArYuNvius: update b/c i luv ur fic, u should try and make a long chapter...that would rock!

_--I'll work on that I promise. My place is like grand central station, someone's always coming and going. I'm glad you like the fic. Its my first chapter fic. My first story was a one-shot._

* * *

Ok that's all for now for those who didn't get replied to I apologize, and please continue to read. Thanks.

Adios…


	6. Uncontrollable

Welcome to the 6th chapter of my story. I've never written a story this long in my life, and its still continuing. Hope everyone has a great labor day, I know I will because I don't have to work. I'll be getting more writing done because of the break.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the FMA character's. Don't sue, that's a direct order from Colonel Roy Mustang.

Now on to the story. Please review after you read, I love to hear what you guys think.

* * *

**__**

Chapter 6 - uncontrollable

* * *

Havoc turned the corner. Stopping in front of Headquarters, he turned off the car. Mustang got out on the left side. At the same time Ed got out on the right.

"I'm sorry Ed, we searched the house thoroughly. Al isn't here." Hughes stated. The mans heart ached for the blonde. Maes escorted Ed to the car they arrived in. Mustang had already returned to the car earlier.

"Good luck on the investigation, Maes" Roy said as Ed got in.

"We're going to make another run through the place. I want to make sure we haven't missed anything. Will pack up after that." Mustang nodded. Moments after Hughes shut the car door and Mustang signaled for Havoc to drive. Ed once again just stared out the window the whole ride without speaking a word. It didn't take long to reach headquarters.

Ed followed the Colonel up the steps and through the halls of the building. Hawkeye exited the lounge as the two Alchemist passed by "Sir." She began as she saluted him. Mustang motioned for Ed to continue heading to his office. Ed complied with out incident. "Is everything ok?" Riza asked "You were gone when I returned."

Walking into the dimly lit room, Ed saw a folded note sitting on Roy's desk. Ed didn't recall the note being there before. As he got closer to further exam it, he noticed it was addressed to him. Opening it, he began reading:

Fullmetal,

We have your brother hostage. If you care to see him again, come to the abandon milk factory near the east outskirts of town. Come alone or we'll kill him.

After finishing his conversation with Hawkeye, explaining roughly what Hughes had found, Mustang hurried to his office. Hearing Roy enter the room and close the door, Ed quickly stuffed the letter in his pocket. Turning on his heels, Ed made a beeline for the door. Mustang still had his hand on the knob when Ed reached him. "Just where do you think your going? We still have a matter to discuss" Ed froze in place 'Shit I almost forgot' he thought to himself 'No not now, not when I know where Al is. I cant waste time here.' Ed spat out the first thing that came to mind. Hoping it would enable him to take his leave sooner rather then later. "I won't do it any more" He stated staring Mustang square in the eyes.

Mustang let out a huff "Damn straight your not." Mustang began "I'm not going to just take your word for it though. You are going to report to my office every morning starting tomorrow." Ed's mouth dropped and his gaze followed Mustang crossed the room as the Flame Alchemist settled in his chair

"What, you can't make me do that" Ed yelled as he marched over to Mustangs desk.

"You think I can't, just watch me. You will be here at 9am every morning. The first time you're a no show, your seeing a psychologist." Mustang didn't have his normal smirk on his face. He didn't have any readable expression, other then he was serious. "That's not fair. This is none of your business anyways Mustang" Ed yelled as he slammed his hands down on the desk. "Shall I call the Psychologist now then? I'm doing this so you can save face." Mustang took to his feet. "Do you think I'm doing this because I like it Edward?" Roy was raising his voice at the boy. Ed lost the angry expression he once had. Now all that was there was shock. "You need to stop acting like a child and realize when someone's trying to help you. Not everyone is out to get you."

Mustang realized he was practically yelling. He sat down, putting his elbows on the desk, resting his head in his hands. Looking up, Mustang saw Ed was staring at him "Look Fullmetal" Mustang began trying to regain his composure "You have two choices. Be here at 9am, or taking a trip to the psychologist. Which do you want?" Ed just stared at him for a few minutes. He wasn't able to say anything at first but he knew he had to leave and save Al "I'll be here in the morning" he spat out, as he turned and left the room. Slamming the door behind him.

Ed stormed passed Hawkeye. Once he got to the hall he bolted down it and out of the building. He had wasted enough time with the Colonel. Running down the street Ed headed east.

Hawkeye opened the door a little peeking in. "Sir, do you need anything?" She was trying to be helpful. Having over heard some of the conversation, mostly the yelling parts, she knew that Roy was stressed out about something. Although from what she heard of the conversation she wasn't really sure what was going on. Shacking his head, Mustang stood up. "Its late, why don't you do home and get some rest." Grabbing his coat he passed Hawkeye "Goodnight, Lieutenant" Hawkeye nodded "Goodnight, Sir." As Roy disappeared around the corner, Hawkeye flipped off the lights and headed out.

---

Ed found himself just outside of a building with a huge broken milk bottle as its sign. Walking up to the brown double doors, he looked around. There was only one or two working street lights on the block. Other then that it was extremely dark. Ed reached up and took hold of the door knob, giving it a twist, he swung the door open. Taking two steps into the darkness. The door closed behind him, causing the blond to jump. He stayed where he was, allowing his eyes to adjust to the lack of lighting. After a few minutes he could see pretty good and he walked forward.

'Is this a trap?' Ed thought, as he looked all around him. Ed was staying very aware, he didn't want to get jumped. It was enormous inside the building, and completely empty. In the distance Ed could make out a staircase. It seemed to be the only passageway in sight and as he made his way over to it, he realized the stairs lead two ways. One flight of stairs went up, and just to the left, the other set descended. 'If I kidnapped a 6' foot tall suit of armor, where would I keep him' the blonde thought 'down stairs, in a basement of some sort would be my plan' Ed took two steps down the stairs "So down it is" he whispered to himself.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Ed could see a single door. Moon light flooded out from the room. Taking a deep breath Ed headed in. From what Ed could tell, so far this was the only room with a window. Small and rectangle but a window nun the less. It made this room a bit brighter then the others and something in the corner caught the boys eye. It was a shinning suit of armor. "Al!" Ed squealed. He smacked himself mentally for that action as he rushed over to his brother. If he managed to sneak in here without anyone knowing, they sure as hell would know now.

"Al. Al…" Ed called as he knelt down next to his brother. "Are you alright Al?" The suit stirred a little, and life filled the armored brother. "Ed ..Ed is that you? I was so scared." Al rambled, but before Ed had time to say anything let alone unshackle his brother Al screamed "No, Ed look out"

Turning as fast as he could, a metal pole connected with his skull and blonde boy was out cold. His body lifeless on the floor. Dennis dropped the pole, just as two of his lackeys came rushing in. Ed was then shackled to the nearest wall, using the same process his brother experienced before. "Leave him alone, don't hurt him, don't you touch him" Al yelled. Dennis pulled out a syringe, as he tested the flow, he moved closer to Ed. "I said don't touch him. Leave my brother alone." Al continued. Barking orders and struggling against his restraints. Dennis crouched by Ed, tilting his neck further to the right then it already was. Exposing the boys neck, then in one swift move Dennis jammed the needle into Ed's neck. Emptying all the contents, he pulled the syringe out tossing it to the side. Al had settled down once the Alchemist stuck his brother with the needle. Dennis headed for the door. "Your dear brother is one of my pawns now." With that he was gone.

---

Headquarters was busy, with the hustle and bustle of everyone rushing around. Morning had come and everyone in HQ doing their routine things. Hawkeye was filling out paper work, and havoc was attempting to light a cigarette in the office. That was until Hawkeye looked up giving him the ol 'I'm going to shoot you, don't even think about it' look. Fury rushed in with the morning coffee. Everything was normal, except for a certain Colonel who was waiting in his office watching the clock. It was now 9:48am and Roy had told himself he was going to give Ed one more minute, of course that being 48 minute ago. 'Where the hell are you Ed?' Mustang thought. "Your really pushing it? I'm a patient man, but your pushing it.' His thoughts were interrupted by Hughes barging in. Hughes strolled over to the couch and flopped down.

"Boy am I beat." Hughes began "I didn't get home till late last night. Packing up at the Dennis residence was a pain. By the time I got home, Elicia was already in bed." Hughes was rambling and Mustang wasn't paying attention "Then this morning I had to get up at 6'o clock, because we were out of milk. I'm so tired I could sleep for a year."

The man was a pro at exaggerating. If there was a medal for 'Exaggeration' it would belong to Hughes. Finally noticing Roy wasn't listening, Maes stood up "Roy?" He got no answer from the Flame Alchemist. "Roy?" Hughes said again making his way over to the other man.

A waving hand in front of Mustang's face finally snapped him out of it. "Earth to Roy. Come in Roy." Hughes joked. "Everything alright there, buddy? You look worse then I do." Mustang got up "Have you seen, Fullmetal?" he questioned. While grabbing his jacket then slipping it on.. It was fairly cold outside but that wasn't unusual for this time of year. "Ed? Nope I haven't seen him. Is there something wrong? Does this have something to do about last night?" Hughes asked. He was a very smart man, and he could tell when things were bugging his friend. Ignoring Maes's line of questioning Mustang made his way to the door "I'll be back in a little while" and with that he was gone, leaving Hughes standing alone in the empty office.

Hawkeye was out of the office and he was lucky, or she would try to stop him. Lecturing him on how there was work that needed to be completed, and how his leisurely walks could be taken at a later time. Making up and excuse, was something he wasn't up for at the moment. As he made his way out of the building and down the staircase, he reminded himself just how lucky he was that he made it out scot-free.

The military barracks was not to far away. About three blocks or so, and as Mustang made his way there to drag Ed out and beat him senseless, and eerie feeling came over him. Finally reaching the barracks Mustang located the stairway he needed and headed up. 'Ed's really going to get it for making me come all the way out here' He thought. Reaching the third floor, where Ed's room was located. He made his way down the hall until he came to a red door which read 'Edward Elric'. This is where blonde and his brother would stay anytime they were in Central. This was the only place the brothers had to call home. Mustang banged on the door, then waited. When nothing happened, he banged again on the door, waiting and listening for any movement in the room. Any sign that Ed realized he was late for his appointment and was trying to sneak out another way. Again no sign of anything. Mustang reached out his hand and tried turning the knob to the door. Surprisingly it was unlocked.

'That damn shrimp, he should learn to lock his doors' Mustang thought as he took a step into the room. "Fullmetal" Roy called, but got no reply. "Edward" he said. Trying again, but still nothing. Deciding it was pointless, Mustang headed to the door to leave. As he approached the exit, he heard foot steps coming down the hall. In a matter of minutes the young blonde Alchemist was standing in his doorway looking in at the intruder known as Roy Mustang.

* * *

What's up with me and cliffhangers? … well since you asked I'll tell you. I just love them, it keeps people wondering what's going to happened next. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because next chapter is going to have a fight scene. I'm sure you can guess who's going to fight. So stick around and see how it turns out. Until then,

Adios

* * *


	7. I'm not okay

So I'm finally done with chapter 7. I'm sorry it took so long, I was having a severe case of writers block. It also didn't help that I've been sick. My beta has been out of town and just got back today so I had him read it A.S.A.P so I could get it posted. (Just want to welcome him back) This chapter has a lot of action in it, so i hope you guys like it. I tried to make it as long as possible while not dragging it out to much .

Remember italic text are flashbacks.

Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA nor do i own any of the characters. Its common knowledge that Hiromu Arakawa is the creator of Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm just perverting the FMA story with my own plots.**

Enjoy

_

* * *

_****

_Chapter 7 - I'm not okay_

_

* * *

_

_Edward awoke the next morning. The room was brightened by the sun shinning though the tiny basement window. Al had tried to talk with his brother, but failed in getting a reply. Not attempting to test the shackles he had been placed in, Ed just stared up at the window. Al was beginning to worry that something was really wrong with his brother. 'What was that stuff in the syringe?' Al thought to himself. Dennis said something about making unwilling Alchemist follow him. 'Guess its some kind of brain washing medicine.'_

_Al's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the basement door creek open. Dennis walked in with a tray of food. Setting it on a small chair under the window, he made his way over to Ed. "I brought you breakfast. Are you hungry?" The older Alchemist questioned. Ed merely nodded his head. Al looked on in horror as Dennis undid the shackles that were placed on the night before._

_Ed remained sitting on the floor as Dennis went to retrieve the tray of food. "You are going to be my greatest weapon, boy. You might be the one to take the military out single handedly. Your orders will be to take out all military personal. The first person on the list will be that bastard Roy Mustang. I believe you know him." He stated as his lips drew up to form a smile. "He's the one who got the position instead of me." He muttered, returning to Ed with the tray of food. As he knelt down to place the tray in front of the boy, Ed kicked it, causing the tray to hit Dennis._

_"Way to go, brother." Al shouted. "You give it to him." He was cheering him on from the sidelines._

_Dennis jumped quickly to his feet before Ed had another chance to attack. He rushed the blonde, slamming into him, hoping it was enough to knock him off his feet. Ed countered his weight at the right moment, causing Dennis's attack to fail. Brining a auto-mail elbow down on Dennis's back, the older Alchemist was slammed into the ground below._

_Ed moved to the other side of the room furthest away from Dennis. Clapping his hands together, he transmuted his auto-mail arm into a fighting blade. Dennis remained on the ground, but cleverly used the discarded fork from the food tray to draw a transmutation circle in secret. Switching to offence, Edward rushed the older Alchemist, preparing to bring this fight to an end. Dennis quickly finished up the circle and activated it._

_There was a huge blast, causing fragments of rocks and stones flying around the room. By chance a piece of stone hit Al's shackles. Cracking it down the middle freeing one of Al's arms. As the smoke cleared, Dennis found Ed was missing. Ed had been knocked back from the explosion. Then deciding to take his leave, he slipped out the slightly open basement door. Dennis cursed and kicked some stones on the ground._

_"What went wrong?" He questioned in a low voice. "That same serum worked on the other Alchemist? Why not this child?" Picking himself up off the floor he heard a loud clinking noise behind him. As he turned around, Al dropped his heavy metal hand right on top of Dennis's head, knocking him out. Hoisting the unconscious man over his shoulder, Al left the room chasing after Ed._

_It didn't take Ed long before he was at his barracks. After all he had ran the whole way. Rubbing the back of his neck he headed up the stairs. Sleeping the whole night shackled and sitting, really did a number his body. As he reached his room, he could tell the door was open but he never stopped walking. Now standing in the door way, Ed looked in at the Flame Alchemist._

------

Mustang didn't make a move towards the blonde Alchemist. "Fullmetal, where have you been?" He questioned, still standing in the middle of Ed's room. When the boy didn't reply Mustang took a step closer. At that moment Ed turned and ran. He didn't know why he was running. He was trying to think of what had happened the passed few hours, but he kept coming up with nothing. Mustang gave chase after Ed, slowing down once he reached the stairs. Ed was flying down the staircase, taking each step two at a time. Mustang picked up the pace again and was down the steps in no time. He turned the corner running off the cement path, seeing Ed cut across the grass.

"Fullmetal, I order you to stop." Mustang yelled. He hadn't expected Edward to comply, but he gave it a shot anyways. To his surprise Ed stopped dead in his tracks. The blonde didn't turn around, he just stopped there, staring straight ahead. Mustang headed in Ed's direction. He was breathing a little harder then usual. If he would have been forced to chase Ed further, Mustang was sure he wouldn't have been able to keep up. "Its about time you start following orders, Fullmetal" Mustang stated. The order Roy shouted at Ed wasn't what caused the blonde to stop. It in fact is what triggered the next turn of events.

_"Your orders will be to take out all military personal. The first person on the list will be that bastard Roy Mustang."_ The words rang though Ed's mind. Ed's eyes went wide as the words kept repeating over and over. Mustang finally reached the boy, grabbing him by the shoulders, he turned him around so they would be facing each other. At that instant Ed swung his auto-mail arm. Ed's fist connected with Mustang's left cheek. The power of the punch knocked the Flame Alchemist to the ground. The expression on Mustangs face wasn't that of a man in pain, but someone who was completely shocked.

Ed started his next attack on the Flame Alchemist. Clapping his hands together, the blonde ran his human hand over his auto-mail arm transmuting it into a steal blade. Lunging in the older man's direction, Mustang barely had time to roll out of the way. Narrowly missing Mustang, Ed turned so he was now facing the dark haired man again. As Roy pulled himself to his feet he realized the odd, discomforting look in Ed's eyes.

'What's going on here' Mustang thought to himself. He'd been on the receiving end of Ed's deathly stares, in the past, but the boys eyes still had a softness to them then. Roy looked into those golden eyes in the distance and all he could see was pain, anger and hatred. Like a mad, wild animal.

"Fullmetal, what's wrong?" Mustang shouted. At that moment Ed shifted and was moving again. In a matter of seconds he was upon Mustang, and the older man did his best to dodge the punches and slashes of Ed fist and blade. 'Damn he's fast' Mustang thought, while looking for a opening to retaliate. Mustang dodged a few more attacks dealt by Edward, but the last strike was unavoidable. From there the hits kept on coming, until he found himself on the ground again. Lacerations could be seen on Mustangs face. His clothing was in poor condition as well, reviling the fact that some of Ed slashes connected. Although Roy couldn't feel them at the time.

Fully taking advantage of the distance between them, Mustang raised a gloved hand and snapped. The blast attacked Ed, as if it had a mind of its own, followed by a few more snaps. The power of the explosions threw Ed a few yards away from where Mustang laid propped up on his elbow. The Flame Alchemist had made a name for himself throughout the years. He indeed was a force to be reckoned with. He stood peering into the smoke clouds. Waiting patently for them to clear, to reveal the damage done.

------

A few blocks away Hughes and Armstrong were standing atop the stairs at headquarters. They had been sent to hunt down the Colonel, once Hawkeye realized he skipped out. Having heard the explosions they rushed in the direction of the rising smoke.

Al had just reached the barracks when he heard a big bang and saw the smoke. He rushed towards the scene still holding the unconscious Mercury Alchemist. The youngest Elric had turned the corner facing the open grass area just as Ed lunged through the fading smoke. Although Mustang was anticipating a move like that, the sheer force of the attack knocked him to the ground. Ed landed on top of him, swinging his arms wildly trying to hit Mustang. The blondes auto-mail arm had changed back to normal. Mustang held up his arms, blocking the punches the young Alchemist was dishing out. Even though Ed was strong, his swings were unfocused and crazed. Mustang was about to snap his fingers again to free himself from being pinned between Ed and the ground, when Al grabbed his brother and hoisted him up. The armored boy had dropped Dennis rushing to stop the blonde, and was now holding him by his arms. Ed wiggled and squirmed attempting to break free.

He was fighting back so wildly that Al accidentally lost grip and dropped Ed. Realizing what had happened Ed lunged at Mustang again, who was barely catching his breath. Hughes and Armstrong had just reached the scene, seeing Al drop Ed. Confused on why Ed was attacking Roy, the two new comers made there way to Mustang as fast as possible. Armstrong plucked the boy off Mustang, holding him in a bear hug to better guard against escape. Alphonse and Hughes went to check on Mustang, who stumbled while trying to stand. Hughes took hold of Mustangs arm, but was pushed away. Mustang made his way towards the still struggling boy, as Al called out "Please Colonel don't" but it was to late. Once reaching Ed, Roy swung his right arm around. Striking Ed with all his strength, knocking the older Elric completely unconscious.

Al quickly rushed over to his brother, taking him from Armstrong's grasps. Roy's eyes narrowed on Alphonse. "What the hell's wrong with him" Mustang spat out. Al lowered his head. "Its not his fault." the armor whined. "The Mercury Alchemist injected him with some sort of mind control medicine. He wanted him to attack the military, and you." Al explained everything that had happened, from the moment he was attacked to their current place and time. He also told Mustang he had brought Dennis with him, but when the group returned to where Al left him, the man was gone.

"I left him right here" Al said looking around a bit.

Hughes took of his glasses, cleaning them before putting them back on. "Well its not going to do us any good to wait around here, we should get Ed to the hospital." Hughes stated, resting a hand on Al's metal shoulder. Mustang began to speak but was cut off "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Hawkeye sent us to look for you" the man with the glasses said with a grin. Armstrong put his hand on the sleeping figure in Al's arms "We shall in form her of what's happened and you're escorting the Elric brother's to the hospital." Mustang looked baffled at the tall man. "That sounds like a good plan" Hughes began. "Besides Roy, you need to have your injuries look at also." Roy nodded, as they headed in different directions. Roy accompanied Al to the hospital, while Hughes and Armstrong went to break the news, to a gun toting Lieutenant.

----

Dennis made his way to a rundown looking house, two or three blocks away from the abandon milk factory. The sun was shinning brightly, and Dennis looked down at his watch. '1:45PM' was what the watch read.

'Damn that uncontrollable little brat.' The man thought to himself. 'This doesn't ruin my plans though, it just adds another name to the list of bastards I'm going to destroy.' Heading up the walk way, that was covered by over grown grass and weeds, he flung open the front door. Closing it behind him he passed a few men laying on the floor sleeping. Reaching the kitchen, he sat down at the table rubbing his head. Two men were sitting at the far end playing poker. "How did it go?" One of the men asked. "Did you persuade Fullmetal to join our cause?"

Dennis reached behind him, pulling the fridge door open, then grabbing a beer. Opening it he shook his head while taking a drink. "We don't need that little bastard. He's nothing but a loyal dog of the military." Dennis stated setting the beer on the table. "We should have enough men to take them down." Pulling over a list, with over two hundred or so names on it. Dennis quickly scanned down to the bottom and put a line thought the name 'Edward Elric.' Taking another drink of his beer, he pulled out another sheet of paper that was behind the first. It was names of all the people he had recruited. Although he had wanted more then one hundred people, he figured that would do.

"Tell the men we attack in 4 days" Dennis stated. The two men at the end of the table quickly rose and made there way out of the room.

"I have nothing but the best on my side. My strategy is flawless. Lets see you stop me now." Dennis bellowed.

_

* * *

_

Well I hope you liked chapter 7. I promise to get chapter 8 written and posted soon. I'll try not to take as long to write it as I did this one. Hope all the action was to your satisfaction. Thanks so much for reading and commenting on my previous chapters, please do the same and let me know what you think about it.

Until next time, Take care…

_

* * *

_


	8. Predictable

Yes, I've finally finished chapter 8. After losing the whole chapter caused by a computer error, I've completed it and its ready to be posted online. I would like to thank you guys for being patient and I'm sorry it took so long. The fic was finished last night or you could say early this morning, but i was to tired to actually post it then. So i hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the FMA character's. If you decide to sue Winry will never let you hear the end of it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8 - Predictable**_

* * *

_When Al and Mustang finally got Ed to the hospital, the doctors took the blonde away immediately. Rushing him to intensive care. They flushed out the bad chemicals that Dennis had put into the boys body. The youngest Elric and the Colonel were ushered in to the waiting room, once Ed was taken. Both waiting patiently for any new developments. _

The doctor walked into the waiting room. It didn't take him long to spot the huge suit of armor and the dark haired man that brought the blonde boy in a few hours ago. The doctor made his way over to where the pair sat, never taking his eyes off Al. Mustang glanced up as the doctor stopped in front of them. The medical man was very young for his profession. He had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. His shoulders were adorned with a white doctors jacket, and under he wore aqua colored medical scrubs. Mustang could see the man was baffled by the youngest Elric beside him. Glancing at the doctors name badge Roy stood up, now blocking the other mans view, and offered his hand.

"Dr. Jackson, I am Colonel Roy Mustang, how is Full- I mean Edward?" Snapping back to reality, the doctor quickly took Mustangs offered hand and smiled politely.

Fumbling with the papers on the clip board, the doctor soon came to Ed's file. "Mr. Elric is fine. He does need a lot of rest, I might add, so we will be keeping him here for a few days. The toxins injected into his body wasn't strong enough to do serious damage, but it did contribute a great deal of strain." Giving the Colonel a look over, Dr. Jackson smiled. "It appears you are a bit ruffed up yourself. Why did you deny treatment? Where only here to help." Mustang's arrogant smirk spread across his face. "I assure you Doctor, these are merely scratches nothing to be worried about. Something this trivial can be dealt with in the confines of my home. So there is no need to waste your time." The doctor shrugged his shoulders and handed Mustang the medical forms that needed to be filled out, before taking his leave. Al watched the Colonel as he was writing.

'What does he mean by trivial' Al thought. Mustang look pretty beat up and on top of that, warn out. His dark hair, which was usually tamed, had gone wild. The top portion of his uniform had been completely removed on the walk and discarded carelessly. It had been torn and ripped beyond repair. Leaving Mustang in a white under shirt, that was stained with his own blood, and the remainder of his uniform. More blood was smeared over scratches on his face, which had attracted a fair about of dirt.

'Wasn't the Colonel coming with us to the hospital so he could get checked out too?' At least that's what Al remembered hearing.

Al's thoughts were interrupted when Dr. Jackson returned for the paper work. He then escorted them to the room Edward was staying in. It wasn't a far walk and soon they reached the room. There was a label next to the door that read Edward Elric. A post-it was stuck under his name that read: "C.P." Stopping at the room the doctor turned to leave. "Excuse me Dr. Jackson, sir" Al said. The doctor turned to face the boy. "Yes?" he questioned. Al then pointed over to the bright green post-it. "What does C.P stand for?" Dr. Jackson stared at him for a moment, then let out a chuckle. "It means Combative Patient." Al let out a sigh while Mustang did the complete opposite, he burst out laughing. Fullmetal is the only person he knew that would fight someone who was trying to take care of him. "You see, since Mr. Elric has regained consciousness he has refused the mandatory IV. Well that was until a few minutes ago" The Doctor himself was now laughing. "Brother hates needles, what changed his mind?" Al asked curiously.

"We brought him in some food from the cafeteria" Dr. Jackson ripped the post-it off the wall and headed down the hall. Al just shook his head "Oh brother."

Al opened the hospital room door, quietly and looked back at Mustang. "I'm going to go in first and see if he is ok". Roy understood that he wanted to talk to his brother privately so he waited out side. Al made his way in and closed the door behind him. Ed was sitting in a bed, wearing a hospital gown. A tray of food laid in front of him completely devoured. The blonde sat staring out the window just to the right of his bed. The armored Elric stood by the door for a few minutes before reaching his hand up to move the curtain. That was separating him from Ed. "Brother, how are you doing" Al asked. Ed's gaze shifted to Al. The blonde leaned back on a big fluffy pillow that was propped up behind him. "This place isn't half bad" Ed said smiling at his younger brother. "The food is pretty good, and this bed is really comfortable. You have people wading on you hand a foot. I think I like it here." Al shook his head. "Sure brother that's why you were fighting with the doctors, and causing a big fuss over an IV."

Ed's brow narrowed and his mouth formed a frown. Waving his hand back and forth to dismiss the insult, Ed grabbed a cup of water from the tray. "So how long do I have to stay here?" Ed questioned. Al took a seat next to the bed "About two or three days." Ed's eyes widened in shock. "What …" he shouted. "I don't want to stay here that long."

If Al could smile, his face would be stretched into the biggest grin in history. "Oh but brother" Al's tone was a deviant one. "I thought you liked it here, the food is just great, and the beds are SO comfortable. If I were you I'd take advantage of this opportunity" Al said mockingly. Ed sent a scowl towards his brother. "The food taste like it was dug out of the trash and the bed is as hard as a rock, I'm outta here" Ed confessed pushing the covers off of his legs and shifting to get off the bed. Once his legs were supporting all his weight he attempted to leave but only succeeded in being formally introduced to a hard hospital floor. Al rushed to his knees to help his brother up. Picking him up into his arms, he placed the blonde back onto the bed.

"What the hells wrong with me" Ed yelled.

Al sat back down once he was sure Ed wasn't going to move. "You don't remember?" Al asked. Ed just shook his head. The room was silent for a few minutes. The noise of the door opening seemed to echo. In strolled Mustang with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Well Fullmetal, your finally awake" the older man said. Ed looked up at Mustang. He just stared at him for a few minutes. 'What the hell' Ed thought. He wasn't sure if the man before him was Roy Mustang. Taking in the Colonels appearance Ed was about to decide that this man was an imposter when Roy moved towards the bed.

"Well that seems like a waste." Mustang said. Ed and Al both looking at him in confusion. "Why would they allow a boy this small to occupy a bed this big. The kiddy ward would have suited you just fine." Before Roy could take a breath, to continue his insults, Ed was at the end of the bed.

"Who are you calling a super midget that would get lost in a king sized bed and not be able to find his way out come morning?" Ed shouted, breathing heavily as a result. "Brother nobody said that. Now calm down you need to get some rest. That's what Dr. Jackson told us" Al reasoned. As he finished his sentence the doctor made his way into the room. "Your friend is right." Dr. Jackson began. Having heard the conversation from outside the room. "Your body has been depleted of energy while trying to fight the drug that had been injected into your body. After some time and a lot of rest, you should be back to normal." Jackson said with a smile.

"So when will I be able to leave, doc?" the blonde boy questioned. Dr. Jackson looked at his chart, flipping though a few pages. "You will remain here at least 3 days for rest and observation . After that time you may be checked out." A frown appeared on Ed's face "Can Al stay here to?" The doctor walked over to the bed and checked Ed's bandages. "Who's Al?" Ed pointed over to the armor sitting in the chair beside the bed. "Well I'm not sure that…" the doctor began but Ed cut him off "He's my brother, and he has no where else to go if he cant stay here with me" Ed stated. Dr. Jackson sighed as he nodded his head. "Sure, he can stay," When Dr. Jackson was satisfied that Ed's wounds were properly re-bandaged he took a light from his pocket and began to check Ed's eyes. "Do you remember anything that happened?" The doctor questioned. Ed shook his head "Bits and pieces" the blonde stated. "I remember looking for my brother, and then I was in the doorway to my room at the barracks" Ed took in a deep breath while searching his thoughts. "Then I woke up here."

Ed peered up at the doctor from his bed. While Ed was telling the doctor what he remembered , Dr. Jackson has begun writing some things down on the clipboard in his hands. Leaving Ed wondering what he was writing. Before Ed could question the doctor, there was a noise in the hall that caught everyone's attention. Mustang cracked the door a little and looked out. He saw Hughes kneeling over a pile of pictures that lay on the floor. Mustangs eyes shifted to a beautiful yet annoyed looking nurse who was storming away from Hughes. As the nurse passed the room Roy hear her muttering things he couldn't quite make out. Mustang turned to the others in the room, who were looking at him desperately, pleading with there expressions for Roy to spill about the events in the hall. Mustang just laughed "Looks like Ed has a visitor." The Colonel opened the door a little wider "Maes" he called out. Hughes looked up as he gathered the last of the pictures and sorted them neatly.

"Roy, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you" the man in glasses stated as he headed to the room.

The doctor had returned to checking Ed. He check his pulse and listened to his heart, then wrote the results onto the chart on the clip board. "That's all for now Ed. I'll leave you to your visitors" Dr. Jackson smiled. As Hughes entered the hospital room the doctor nodded to him in a welcoming manner before exiting.

"Ed how's it going? Are you feeling better?" Hughes greeted. Then the man laid all the photo's on Ed's bed, and before Ed had a chance to answer his questions, Hughes was shoving pictures of his daughter Elicia in older Elric's face.

"This is my baby on her very first tricycle. I was so proud of her, she rides it so well." Hughes stated, then quickly jumping to another picture. "Look at this one, she made daddy a sandwich for lunch all by herself. I have to admit it was the best sandwich ever, but don't tell my wife. Here's a picture of when she fell asleep while I was reading her a bedtime story" Hughes paused momentarily to take a quick breath. "You know she asks about you and Al all the time. She calls you boys her big brothers, isn't she a bundle of divine cuteness."

Ed sighed and leaned back on the pillows behind him. Mustang took advantage of Hughes distraction and slipped out of the room. He looked around a little for Dr. Jackson, and found him at the nurse station. "May I have a word with you?" Mustang asked the doctor. Dr. Jackson signed the paper in front of him and stood, making his way to Mustang. "How can I help you?" the doctor asked politely. "The situation with Edward Elric is this" Mustang began. "His brother was kidnapped by a group of Alchemists to lure Ed to them. The man who did this is still on the lose, and I feel that Ed and Al's safety is at risk." Mustang stated. "I would like to post a military guard at Ed's room until he is released." Dr. Jackson sighed taking in all the information. "Wouldn't the armored man be a suitable guard for Mr. Elric?" The doctor questioned.

"The armored man, as you put it, is Ed's younger brother." Mustang informed him. The doctor looked at him with a baffled expression. "Oh I see." Dr. Jackson relied. "Then I'll allow the guard that you requested. Will that be all?" Mustang nodded. "Yes, thank you." With that Roy turned and headed back to Ed's room.

Hughes finished showing his pile of pictures to the Elric brothers and now had them neatly tucked away in his jacket pocket. "You are looking a lot better now Ed" Hughes said with a smile. "You really did a number on Mustang though. Its good that the fight ended when it did." Hughes hadn't noticed Al's waving arms or his 'shushing' motions. "Who knows what would have happened if it lasted any longer." The look on Ed's face was what quieted Maes after a few minutes. Mustang had just reached the door to Ed's room and entered. Everyone was frozen in place. No one said a word.

Mustang looked to Hughes, who had a hurt expression plastered on his face. Then he glanced over to Alphonse but the armored boy didn't look up, he kept his gaze on the hospital floor. "What's happened?" Mustang questioned. Ed was still sitting on the bed staring blankly out the window, he looked as if he was going to cry. The blonde turned his head and focused his attention on Mustang, taking in the Colonels appearance once more. 'I did that to him?' Ed wondered to himself, as if questioning his subconscious would cause him to remember the events. No one had answered Mustangs question and that was starting to bother him. It was apparent something had happened while he was gone. He was the highest ranking officer in the room, he felt that someone should speak up and inform him. Hughes took a few steps closer to the hospital bed Ed occupied, resting his hand on the boys head in an unspoken apology. Then he headed out, taking Mustang by the arm and forcing him to follow. The two men left the room, letting the door close behind them.

"What happened?" Mustang questioned again. Hughes sighed, while removing his glasses to wipe them clean of smudges.

"Ed didn't remember what happened, did he?" It was more of a statement then a question. Hughes put his glasses back on and looked at Mustang.

The Colonel suddenly knew what had happened. "No Maes, he didn't remember anything."

---

"Brother, are you ok?" Al asked. Ed's focus was now on his bedding and the blonde didn't look up. "Did I really do that to him?" Ed questioned. He knew the answer already but he needed to hear someone say it. "The injuries Mustang has now, did I do that?" Ed's eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Yes" Al said, his voice was full of sorrow. He hated seeing his brother in pain, whether it was physical, emotional or something else entirely. "But he's not hurt brother, those marks, he said they were trivial. Besides you always threatened to beat his face into the ground now you finally lived up to it" Al said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

A tear rolled down Ed's cheek. "You know it was just threats Al. He's done some much for us, even though he is a bastard at times, he's one of the few people who's actually helped us when we needed it." Ed sobbed. He hated feeling weak, used, and most of all, he hated feeling powerless. He had been controlled by Dennis, forced to hurt a person he secretly admired, and he hated Dennis for it. No matter how much he said he hated Mustang, the truth was he didn't but he'd never admit it. He didn't like being sent on missions or having to follow orders but he respected Mustang for allowing him to search for the Philosophers Stone.

Ed leaned back on his pillows once again. He's body felt worn down. The tears weren't falling any longer and he looked as if he was going to pass out.

"Get some rest brother, I'll be here when you wake up." Al said reassuringly to the blonde. A faint smile stretched across Ed's reddened face, then he allowed his eyes to slip shut. He had fallen into a deep sleep in a matter of minutes. Al stood heading for the door, glancing at the clock on the way out. '6:23PM' Al thought. 'Brother will be hungry when he wakes up.' Al decided to look for the Colonel while Ed was sleeping.

As Al exited the room, he quickly took a look up and down the hall. Seeing Mustang and Hughes standing at the end of the hall, just left of Ed's room, both holding a drink. Al made his way over to them.

"How's Ed?" Hughes asked just as Al reached them. "He's doing better, he's asleep now" Al replied. "He feels really bad about what he did." Alphonse looked over at Mustang. "Tell him not to worry about it. Its not his fault." Mustang stated, quickly taking a drink of his coffee. Al lowered his head "It might be better coming from you, Colonel." Al looked around a little. "By the way, where's the cafeteria? I'm sure brother will be hungry when he wakes up, so I thought I'd get some food for him." A nurse that happened to over here Al's question while walking by stopped to give him directions. "Why not take him down there instead, if that's allowed" Hughes chimed in, while looking at the nurse for approval. "Yes, that's fine. I'll get you a wheel chair for when your ready." Smiling sweetly she went down the hall to where they kept the chairs.

"Well I should be going." Hughes informed the other two. "Its getting dark and I cant be late for dinner. See you guys later. Give Ed my best wishes" Hughes finished as he headed down the hall to the main entrance. Mustang and Al returned to the hospital room, after the wheel chair was delivered to them, waiting for Ed to wake up. Mustang read a magazine swiped from the waiting room, while Al was writing a letter to Winry because he had promised her he would write more often. He didn't plan on telling her anything about what happened recently because he didn't want her to worry and Ed would yell at him for doing so. Every once in a while Al would look up at Ed making sure he was ok.

---

When Ed woke up, Al was sitting in the room finishing up his letter. Ed was surprised to see Mustang was still there as well. Alphonse informed Ed that they were going to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Although Ed protested the use of the wheel chair, Al had just picked him up and dropped him in it. As Al wheeled the blonde down the hall, with a quiet Colonel following closely, a few nurses stopped them to ask how Ed was doing and to state how adorable he was. The compliments caused Ed to turn a bright shade of red, and the young nurses just giggled.

Finally making it to the cafeteria, Al took Ed's and Mustang's order and went to retrieve the food. Ed tried to not make eye contact with Mustang, it seemed to Ed that Mustang had something to say but wasn't sure how to put it in words. Ed began to tap his Auto-mail fingers on the table. The awkwardness was making Ed uncomfortable.

"Do you mind" The Colonel said, gesturing to Ed's tapping. Ed stopped, and put his hand in his lap. "Sorry" Ed said. Mustang continued to stare at him and it was making him feel more uncomfortable them before. "What?" Ed asked finally, not being able to take the scrutiny. Mustang then said something even he hadn't expected himself to say.

"Its ok you know."

Ed just looked at him in shock. Then Mustang continued "I don't hold it against you. So you don't have to worry about me being mad. It was something out of your control, so don't worry about it."

Ed felt himself relax a little. He was happy to hear Mustang say that, but on the other hand Mustang had confirmed what Ed hated. That he was indeed not in control.

"I am sorry you know" Ed said. "Out of all the times I wanted to kick your bastard ass, I never would have thought I would feel sorry about actually doing it. Maybe it just had something to do with being controlled by someone else." Ed stated. "I know I hurt you and I'm really sorry"

Mustang tried to suppress a laugh but failed.

"What's so funny?" Ed questioned with a confused look on his face. "The funny thing is that you think you beat me." Mustang spat out. Ed gritted his teeth together. "Why you pompous ass-hole" Ed yelled. "You're the one who looks trashed not me. So yeah I beat you to the ground" Ed stated, his breathing now picking up pace.

"Believe what you want Fullmetal" Mustang said with a smirk. "But I assure you I wouldn't be beaten by a short, snot-nosed pipsqueak." Ed jumped from his wheel chair and onto the table.

"Who are you calling a slimy tiny bug that escapes the wrath of a shoe because he's so small that he fits in the grooves and can't get squashed?" Ed yelled, while flailing his arms in the air, causing a big scene. Mustang just laughed at the short-tempered boy who was now giving him an evil glare, daring him to reply with the wrong answer.

Al heard the commotion from the salad bar, where he was getting what Mustang requested. "Look's like brother is feeling better" Al said quietly. He just laughed while shaking his head and the sight across the room.

Ed settled back into his wheel chair. Mustang just sat there with a smug look on his face. It appeared that Ed would be strong enough to walk on his own now, the rest must have done him some good. Ed was still glaring at Mustang from the corner of his eye. "You're a complete bastard" Ed said coldly to him. "Just for that I'm not telling you what information I found out while in Dennis's custody." Ed crossed his arms, pouting like a child. Mustang schooled his features. "What did you find out Ed?" Mustang questioned in a stern voice deciding to play along with the blondes game. Ed turned and stuck his tongue out at the older man. "I'm not telling you, asshole." Although he did intend to tell Mustang eventually he wanted to see The Flame Alchemist squirm.

"I order you to tell me, Fullmetal" Mustang spat. Ed just shook his head. "Edward" Mustang said. Again Ed just shook his head. "You have to apologies for calling me short." Ed said. The blonde was a sadist when it came to Mustang, and he planed to add insult to injury.

Mustang gritted his teeth together, because he knew Ed was going to stick to his guns. No matter how much he interrogated the boy he wouldn't get anything out of him without apologizing. "Fine." Mustang said. "I'm sorry." Ed just stared at him waiting for him to finish. Mustang let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry for calling you short." The older man said trying to sound as sincere as possible. Ed laughed. "Your forgiven." A few seconds passed while Ed tried remembering in detail what happened. Mustang allowed the silence waiting for the important information Ed had to offer.

"Dennis told me he was going to attack headquarters. Attack you." Ed finally stated. Al had just returned to the table as Ed started informing Mustang about what happened. Telling him everything that came to mind.

"You wouldn't happen to know when this is going to take place, do you?" Mustang questioned. Ed just shook his head. "I guess he didn't want all the details to his plan reviled." Ed said sadly. He actually wished he had more information to give. Finally they all began eating, reflecting on the information Ed just dished out. Mustang knew one thing for sure, Ed might need more protection then he thought at first.

* * *

Thank you for reading _Chapter 8 - Predictable_. I hope you guys like the chapter. More is on the way I can promise you that. So I expect you guys to continue reading, pretty please. And for all those who have read and reviewed -HUG- Thank you so much I really appreciate the comments and the support. You reviews are the best and deserve a truck load of cookies. -Truck dumps off a load of cookies on your doorstep- See ya soon. 

Adios.

* * *


	9. Wounded

-bows- First off I would like to apologize for taking so long to update this story. Its been 8 months since I submitted a new chapter, and a lot has been going on.

At the end of 2005 I was let go from my job after being told "_Your not needed anymore" _So I spent the better part of the end of the year looking for a job. From Jan 1 to March, I've been dealing with a ton of family problems, which stopped the progress of "_Show Me The Way". _

Then in April I flew to Thailand with my Fiancee and his parents to visit their family there. _His dad's Thai. (If you care to see pictures visit my LJ: golden-heretic (dot) live journal (dot) com ) _When I got back to the good ol US of A I went to work and finished chapter 9 and waited for my beta to read and correct. _(In the mean time I tried my hand at a little pairing)_

After dealing with car problems and getting that fixed, we saved up enough money to go to Anime AX Expo _(Photo's also at my Livejournal) _. So that's what's been going on and my beta still is to busy to read this chapter, so I am now posting this chapter non-betaed. _(I'm done waiting lol) _So I hope you enjoy this chapter, I shall try to update sooner, but I'm sorry I wont be updating as often as I used to.

_**Update** I now have a wonderful beta who goes by the name **"anmbcuconnfan"** she is the best and I am in her debt for taking on the task of being my beta. **I'm sure she has a tough road ahead of her.** So I am proud to announce that this chapter is no longer **Un-betaed** so enjoy._

* * *

_**Chapter 9 - Wounded **_

* * *

**__**

The three had finished eating some time ago and had returned to Ed's assigned hospital room. A now sleeping Edward lay curled up on the bed. Roy had fallen asleep as well, and was now slouched in one of the chairs placed in Ed's room. Al glanced over at the older man while thinking about the pain that he would be in come morning, courtesy of one green and white hospital chair. Al looked over at the clock in the room, it shined in bright red numbers '11:31pm'.

They had been in the cafeteria for at least 3 hours. Ed had completely devoured everything on the table, even part of the Colonel's food. Al rearranged the furniture a little, making a clear space where he could sit on the floor. The once bright white light that shown in Alphonse's eye sockets had now dimmed, and everything inside the room was quiet.

A nurse making her rounds popped her head into the room and moved in slowly and swiftly. She checked Ed's pulse and heart rate. She also checked to make sure he didn't have a fever , and shook him a little to see if he was conscious. When she got a small grown from the boy she was satisfied and made her way out of the room to check on other patients.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Ed turned over, he was caught in a nightmare remembering events that took place earlier.

_Being constricted by two arms, Ed looked at the battered Colonel lying on the ground. Alphonse and Hughes were rushing over to the older Alchemist's just as he attempted to stand. Ed felt his body struggle a little more against his confines. _

'Why can't I move?' _Ed thought to himself, turning his head slightly to see one Strong Arm Alchemist holding him. _

'What the hell's going on?' _Ed tried to yell out but his mouth wouldn't relay his thoughts. He could only watch the events taking place. The boy turned his head just in time to see Mustang stagger and Hughes lent him a helping hand, but was pushed away. Mustang headed over to the boy in Armstrong's grasp._

'Let me go.' _Ed tried shouting. Again his mouth did not part to speak the words. He felt his body struggling even more and there was a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. As the Colonel closed the distance between them Ed heard Al call out. _

"_Please Colonel Don't". _

_Ed's body stiffened and his eyes focused in terror as Mustang brought his arm up to strike. _

'Stop' _Ed's mind shouted, a useless part on Ed's account and the boy knew it. Feeling the Colonel's fist connect with his face, everything faded and turned to a dark gray._

Ed's body jerked into a sitting position and the blonde boy awoke in a cold sweat. Putting his hands over his face he leaned back onto his pillow.

"It was just a dream" Ed said in a low voice. He knew deep down that what he saw in his dream, wasn't just a dream. He knew it was the fight that actually took place between him and Mustang.

Ed slowly got out of bed, slightly out of breath, and made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it, then moved to the sink. Turning on the faucet he let cool water run onto his hands, which were then held to his face. Repeating this action a few times, he then turned off the faucet and moved his hands to grip the porcelain sink. Hearing something crash to the floor, Ed noticed he had knocked off a hand mirror that had been sitting there earlier. Moving to pick up the pieces, Ed's eyes focused on the broken shards of glass.

'I shouldn't do this'

He thought to himself, but his body continued forward, picking up a sharp piece of glass that he now held in his auto mail hand.

He slowly rolled the left sleeve of his pajamas shirt up.

'What if Mustang finds out' Ed thought to himself 'He'll have me talking to a psychologist for sure'.

The blonde slowly brought the glass shard to his skin and applied a little bit of pressure.

'What if Al finds out?' Ed thoughts had switched.

Everything went quiet in Ed's mind and in the small bathroom he was currently in. He thought he heard sounds on the other side of the door, but after remaining still for a few minutes he realized the only thing that could be heard was his breathing.

Turning his attention to his arm once again, he applied a bit more pressure than before and drug the glass down the backside of his forearm.

"It shouldn't be seen as easily as the other one" Ed said to himself. Now sitting on the bathroom floor, Ed's body began to relax.

He could feel the blood starting to trickle down his arm and he watched as drops of blood fell to the white tiles. Ed felt as if all the stress drained away with each drop that hit the floor and he started feeling a little drowsy. Deciding to return to bed, the short blonde grabbed a paper towel and wet it with water from the sink. Rubbing the tiles, he cleaned away any traces of blood, then he turned to the piece of glass used and wiped away any blood left on the point.

Hearing the hospital room door open, he froze.

Ed hurried to clean up the rest of the mess, picking up all the piece of broken glass. Walking over to the bathroom trash can he dumped the contents in, causing a loud dinging noise as the glass connected with the metal can. Ed drew in a ragged breath and grabbed another paper towel. Quickly wrapping the cut with the paper and pulling down his sleeve, he hurried to the door and opened it just as the nurse was about to knock.

"Is everything ok?" She asked sweetly.

Ed grinned back at her nervously. He wasn't sure if she had heard the noise the glass and the metal had made.

"Yeah everything is fine." He answered quickly, as he pulled the bathroom door closed behind him.

He smiled at her again and headed for the bed.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call." She informed him, leaving the room after she received a nod in acknowledgment from the blonde boy.

Ed climbed back into bed and settled in. He took a quick look at the wound he had inflected upon his self to make sure the bleeding had stopped, which it did. Laying down, he pulling the covers up to his chin.

He thought of the past, a time when he was truly happy, as he drifted off to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Three days had come and passed.

Dr. Jackson okayed Ed's release, stating that the boy was doing fine and all his vitals appeared normal. The Doctor then contacted Colonel Mustang to ask if he could pick the blonde up. Ed just scowled when the doctor informed him that Mustang was on his way to retrieve Ed.

"Why do I have to go with him doc? My brother and I live in the military barracks just a few blocks from here. We could easily walk home." Ed whined.

Mustang had made it a habit to stop by the hospital every few hours for the past 3 days. Every time the older man could get away from his desk, he would head over to check on Ed and Al. Frankly Ed was getting really tired of having to deal with the bastard on an hourly basis.

"Even though you appear healthy and back to normal. I still don't think you should push yourself. " The doctor explained.

"Its better that he send a car for you, then you can save your energy." Dr. Jackson smiled at Ed before retreating to gather Ed's belongings from the nurses station. Al paced back and forth before finally sitting down.

"You know he's right brother." Al began. "You still look a little worn out and I would hate for you to push yourself to far and end up back here again."

Ed just frowned while muttering the word 'Traitor' under his breath.

The doctor returned with a white plastic bag filled with Ed's things. The clothes he had worn before his fight with Mustang were now trashed. They had been so torn up that the nurses discarded them and asked Al to bring a fresh set.

Ed took the clothes from the bag and hurried into the bathroom. He didn't want to change in front of Al, because the cut on his arm wasn't healed yet. When he finally came out of the bathroom he made his way to the bed, after sitting down he began putting on his boots. It was almost lunch time but Ed felt it was still too early to actually be up and moving around.

Just as Ed finished getting ready there was a knock on the door. A man with blonde hair and a cigarette hanging from his mouth entered.

"You ready boss?" Havoc asked.

"I left the car running because its pretty cold out today."

Ed just nodded and picked up his things following Havoc out the door. Al trailed behind them waving to the nurses he had become popular with over the past few days.

Reaching the vehicle, Havoc opened the door for Ed and Al to get in. Heading to the drivers side in a hurry he slipped into the car, the seasons were changing and the weather was getting chilly. As they drove out of the hospital parking lot Ed realized Havoc wasn't going towards the barracks.

"Where are we going?" Ed asked.

He had been under the impression that Havoc was going to take them home. Even though no one had said anything of the sort.

"The Colonel wants to speak with you, boss." Havoc began. "He was really busy this morning so he asked if I could pick you boys up."

The older blonde looked at the Elric brothers through his rear view mirror.

"But he made it clear that he wanted you in his office as soon as possible."

Ed felt his insides cringe, and this nervous feeling came over him.

'What does that bastard want?' Ed though to himself. 'He wouldn't be sending me on a mission already. I've been in the hospital for 4 days. He couldn't be that heartless'

Ed's mind was scanning over everything he could think of, every reason why Mustang would want to speak with him so urgently. Then an alarm went off in Ed's head. which was less like an alarm and more like a siren. Ed's eyes went wide and he stopped breathing.

'What if Mustang found out about what happened in the hospital bathroom.'

Al looked over at his brother and noticed he was looking a bit flushed. "Brother, is everything ok?" Al asked.

Ed finally remembered to breathe and took in a deep breath.

"Everything's fine Al." The blonde stated, giving his brother a grin.

Turning his head to look out the window Ed's mind let paranoia get the best of him.

'Everything's not fine.' the blondes mind screamed. 'What if he found out? He's going to kill me. Or worse send me off with some crazy head doctor. What if he has Al taken away? I wont be able to handle that.'

While Ed's thoughts took off running in every direction possible, the car they were in pulled up to Headquarters and parked. Ed was so lost in thought, that he didn't even notice people were talking to him until Al nudged him. Snapping out of the trance he was in, he realized that Havoc and Alphonse were both staring at him. Ed just looked back at the two.

"What?" He asked innocently and Havoc just shook his head.

"We're here boss" He said while holding the door open for Ed to get out. As the three made there way up the stairway Havoc and Alphonse slowed down until they were quiet a ways behind the short blonde.

"What's wrong with Ed?" Havoc asked the armored boy.

Al just shrugged his shoulders.

"You sure the Colonel didn't hit him hard enough to cause brain damage?" Havoc continued but stopped quickly when he realized Ed had heard the comment.

Grinning at the fuming Alchemist, Havoc ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey boss I'm only kidding" He stated.

Ed whirled around yelling "Shut up!" before he stormed off into the humongous building.

Alphonse and Havoc trailed behind Ed until they reached the big double doors that would lead to Roy's office. It was surprisingly quite for it being around noon. Normally everyone was working hard trying to get finished, but it appeared that everyone was probably out to lunch. The three had been standing in front of the door for only a few minutes before Havoc finally pushed his way passed Ed and Al.

"Come on, the door doesn't bite you know". The blond man stated as he opened the door and moved forward into the room.

"The door may not bite, but the bastard behind it does." Ed stated and quickly continued "And I'm not in the mood to deal with his --" The blondes words were cut short by people shouting.

"SURPRISE!"

The look on Ed's face was priceless, a mixture between terror, shock, and anger as he looked at everyone smiling and laughing. He could do nothing more but stand there with his mouth hung open until Al pushed him forward.

"So I bite, do I?" the dark haired man to the left of Ed stated.

It took Ed a minute to realize someone was talking to him. "I … ah" Ed stuttered until he noticed it was Mustang who had spoke.

"You jerk, what kinda person brings someone into work this early, just to scare the living day lights out of them?" Ed yelled out.

"Brother, don't be like that. And besides its twelve in the afternoon, I'd hardly call that early." Al intervened.

Then in the blink of an eye Ed's bad mood had dissipated.

"Your brothers right Ed, plus this party is for you. A sorta welcome back, glad you didn't get yourself killed while running off pulling the stupid stunts you do" Breda chuckled before taking a drink of what looked to be soda.

The husky man didn't wait for Ed to reply before quickly making his way around to mingle with others in the small office.

The office itself was cram-packed with people all wanting to wish Ed well. Some were people Ed was sure he's never met before. The blonde let out a sigh as he made his way over to a table filled with thousands of different kinds of food.

'Well at least I'm not here getting yelled at for something" Ed though to himself.

Getting yelled at was exactly what he had been expecting when Havoc told him the Colonel wanted to talk to him. Now that he knew that wasn't the case, he could relax a little.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The party was broken up when a blonde 'gun-toting' lieutenant returned to find everyone in her office slaking off. After firing off a few rounds to get the party-goers attention everyone started heading out and returning to work. Those that weren't under Mustangs command wished everyone else good luck and left as quickly as possible. As for everyone else, they were all left to be punished by the mad woman.

Ed had slipped into Mustang's office just as the commotion had started, in an attempt to avoid the verbal abuse that would come after. The young blonde had made a smart move, he now lay on Mustang's couch listening to everyone including the infamous Flame Alchemist get scolded.

"We don't have time for this" He heard Hawkeye state just before Fury began explaining how he knew this was a bad idea and thought so from the beginning. When Hawkeye finished she allowed them to leave and return to work.

Sometimes Ed wondered who was really in change.

Mustang entered his office with his shoulders hung in defeat.

"Coward"

He blurted out towards Ed's general direction before sitting behind his desk. Ed let out a small laugh before closing his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Mustang questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"You should already know, you haven't left me alone for a full 24 hours since I've been in that damn hospital." Ed actually didn't mind the older Alchemist's visits, but there was no way he was going to admit that to anyone.

"Well now that you've been released, we can't have you go back to your barracks. There's a possibility that Dennis knows that location." Mustang paused.

"I can take care of that bastard any day. Let him try anything and I'll --"

"Fullmetal, you've also seemed to have forgotten about the little problem you have" Mustang stated, cutting Edward off mid-sentence.

"For the time being you and your brother will be staying with me until further notice. I can't very well let Dennis get a hold of you or Alphonse, and I also can't have you hurting yourself."

"I'm not a child Mustang I don't need you to --" A loud rumbling made Edward pause as he looked at Mustang with curious eyes.

Mustang just stared back at the blonde, both not completely understanding what was going on.

Very few minutes passed before both men heard another loud rumbling. Mustang shifted around moving the curtains behind him, hoping to get a better understanding of what was happening. His eyes widened in shock as charcoal orbs fixed on a near by building that was completely demolished.

There was another detonation that was a lot closer than the previous. The shock waves of the recent explosion rattled the window causing Mustang to take a few steps back. The dark haired Alchemist heard foot steps behind him and turned to warn Fullmetal not to approach.

Suddenly the whole building began to shake and Mustang jumped towards Ed as a piece of the ceiling and insulation came crumbling down above him.

Both men were covered in debris, neither one of them moved. The once immaculate office was now covered with wreckage and filled with dust. Hawkeye came rushing in to check on both Alchemists.

"Roy … Edward … Can you hear me?" Hawkeye yelled, trying to see though the mess. The room was clouded with dust that made it very hard for anyone to see anything.

Hawkeye quickly turned around hoping someone was still in the building. Happily not everyone ran outside to see what the commotion was. Hawkeye called out to Hughes, Breda and Havoc and ordered them to begin sifting through the rubble. Working quickly they uncovered the pair in no time flat.

Mustang lay face down on the floor, his body shielding Edwards. Both Alchemists lay unconscious as the others moved to pull them out of the rubble.

After removing both men from the wreckage, the three rescuers fell to the floor in some much needed rest. Hawkeye then moved to check both men over, making sure they had no fatal wounds. Finding that the worst injury was a huge gash over Mustang's left eye, she proceeded in waking the two.

Riza grinned when the blonde boy muttered something about _bastard Colonels _before waking. Mustang had a different reaction; when he awoke, he jumped up looking as if he was going to destroy the next person who touched him. The hostility faded and was replaced by shock once more, when what sounded like two explosions detonated simultaneously.

Everyone remained still until the building stopped shaking.

"What the hell is going on?" Mustang barked, hoping someone had some information worth noting. As everyone pondered what could be happening out side, it dawned on Edward that this could all be caused by a certain vengeful Alchemist that goes by the name …

"Dennis!" Edward shouted causing everyone to turn and look. The blonde berated himself mentally for not thinking of this sooner.

'I should've remembered' The young blonde thought. 'How could I be so stupid'

"Are you saying the Mercury Alchemist is behind these explosions?" Breda questioned. "How could anyone get passed all the security without anyone knowing?"

It was a difficult question to answer, and it took Mustang some time to come to the conclusion that he did.

"He had someone on the inside."

It may have been just a coincidence that the power cut out at that time, or a signal from a higher being telling them that they had no control over anything. Whatever it was the group knew that they had an uphill battle approaching.

Outside of the little office that provided Mustang's group with some security, screams of pain could be heard for miles.

**+TBC+**

* * *

**Thank you for reading **… and if you've been reading this story for awhile and been wondering "_When the hell is this chick going to update?" _I'm **really really really very sorry **about keeping everyone waiting. I really really did want to update sooner but I didn't want to do it without being corrected. **So please over look the errors**. I'll **love you **forever if you do. Thanks…

Please read and review. Until next time,

Adios.


End file.
